In the field of perfumes, these dispensers generally consist of miniature sprays comprising a small-capacity reservoir (several millilitres) equipped with a lifting mechanism, such as a pre-compression pump or a valve, which has the task of dispensing a sample of product in vapour form by manually pressing an actuator.
However, bearing in mind their small dimensions, the parts that make up these dispensers are complex and difficult to make as well as to assemble, which makes their resale price high.
In particular, the indexing of parts among each other in order to obtain the correct relative positioning during assembly is the cause of many operating faults.
Furthermore, the proportions of the lifting mechanism are considerable in relation to the volume of the reservoir, in particular when a pump is used, which is penalising on the consumer, who receives a reduced dose of the product for testing.
Finally, the operations of storing and transporting the dispensers are quite delicate since the actuator of the pump or valve sticks out and is not firmly attached to the lifting mechanism.
The invention has the aim of solving these technical problems in a satisfactory manner.